Bukan Harapan Semu
by Hanya Nee-Chan
Summary: Baekhyun hanya mengingat sosok Chanyeol sebagai seseorang yang pernah beradu tinju dengan Kris, kakaknya. Ketika dia bertemu kembali dengan Chanyeol pada pesta pernikahan Luhan, ia tidak berpikiran, jika ternyata Chanyeol akan menjadi salah seorang penentu kebahagiaan untuknya. Meskipun ada seberkas rasa sakit yang mencubit kala ia mendapatkan lamaran dari pria lain. ChanBaek GS FF


**A CHANBAEK FANFICTION**

 **DISCLAIMER; TUHAN YME**

 **WARNING; STANDAR PERINGATAN BERLAKU. GENDER SWITCH. TYPO(S).**

 **Tidak suka? Jangan Baca!**

 **Prolog**

 **Summary; Awalnya Baekhyun hanya mengingat sosok Chanyeol sebagai seseorang yang pernah beradu tinju dengan Kris, kakaknya. Ketika dia bertemu kembali dengan Chanyeol pada pesta pernikahan Luhan, ia tidak berpikiran, jika ternyata Chanyeol akan menjadi salah seorang penentu kebahagiaan untuknya. Meskipun ada seberkas rasa sakit yang mencubit kala ia mendapatkan lamaran dari pria lain kala benih cinta baru saja bersemi dihatinya.**

 _ ***Happy Reading***_

Baekhyun mengikat rambut hitamnya yang sepinggang, menjadi ikatan cepol. Lengan kemeja longgar warna _peach_ yang dikenakannya, ia gulung hingga atas siku. Ia tertawa kencang kala adonan tepung yang harusnya ia bentuk menjadi bentuk bunga, justru tak terbentuk.

"Aish... Kau ini."

Baekhyun menggaruk pelipisnya, tawanya kembali berderai meski baru saja ia mendapatkan sebuah _geplakan_ dikepala dari Kyungsoo.

"Dipikir lagi, aku ternyata sama sekali tak berbakat di dapur, Kyungie...," kelakarnya.

"Sial sekali suamimu," komentar Kyungsoo datar.

"Ya! Satansoo!" Baekyun mengerucutkan bibir mendapati juluran lidah Kyungsoo.

"Tapi kau benar," _akunya_ "Paling tidak aku cantik seperti diva. Kkkk," ia mendengar suara tawa pelan dari teman-temannya.

Sebelum mendapatkan geplakan kedua, Baekhyun segera berlari kemudian bersembunyi dibalik tubuh tinggi Tao.

"Sudahlah, kalian ini... Mau bagaimana lagi, Baekhyun memang buruk didapur, tapi juga secantik diva," komentar Luhan yang baru saja masuk ke dapur. "Sial memang suaminya."

Baekhyun mencibir Luhan, menarik serta Tao untuk duduk dikursi makan. Ia mengipasi wajahnya yang memerah karena Udara memang sedang panas-panasnya, mengingat hari ini pun masih berada pada puncak musim panas.

"Baek, bisakah kau membuat pesanan rangkaian bunga, di toko langganan kita?" tanya Luhan penuh harap.

"Aku?" tanyanya menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Yap, kau, Baekhyun. Kau punya selera bagus dalam memilih bunga," jawab Luhan, "Kalian sependapat, kan?" tanyanya. Mendapatkan masing-masing dua jempol dari empat orang lainnya.

Luhan meraih kue berbentuk daun yang masih berada diloyang, ia merutuk dalam bahasa Cina yang hanya diketahui olehnya dan Tao, mengingat tangannya merasakan panas. Gadis bermata rusa itu mendelik mendengar Kyungsoo mencibirnya.

"Kau tahu aku masih belum bisa menyetir, kan? Akan sangat menyebalkan kalau harus berdesakan di bus, cuaca sangat panas, _eonni,_ " keluh Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak sendiri, _baby,_ Chanyeol akan mengantarmu."

"Chanyeol? Teman sekelasmu yang pernah berkelahi, baku hantam dengan Kris _oppa?_ "

Luhan terkekeh geli, namun membenarkan. Memang dulu ketika ia, Chanyeol dan Kris berada ditingkat dua _high school,_ pernah Chanyeol dan Kris adu jotos. Menghebohkan satu sekolah. Bukan hanya karena Chanyeol dan Kris diketahui sebagai teman satu kelas sejak junior high school _,_ mereka juga adalah sepasang sahabat dekat. Entah apa yang jadi pemicu perkelahian mereka, hingga kini hanya kedua pria dengan kalsium berlebih itu yang tahu.

"Tapi, _eonni,_ pasti akan canggung sekali," ujar Baekhyun. "Selama ini, aku hanya tahu namanya saja. Kalau tiba-tiba pergi bersama pasti aneh."

"Kau saja yang aneh. Santai saja. Lagipula, saat ini semua orang yang ada disini tengah menjadi _event organizer_ dadakan untuk pernikahanku dengan Sehun. Jadi rekan kerja tidak perlu merasa canggung."

" _Arraseo,"_ ucap Baekhyun. Ia tidak bisa menolak lagi. Lagipula tidak ada yang salah juga, hitung-hitung mencari udara segar dengan teman baru.

Teman baru? Chanyeol?

 **Bersambung? Stop?**

 **Neechan Note; Slow update.**

 **Terimakasih telah membaca.**

 **Keberatan untuk review?**


End file.
